In recent years, organic electroluminescence display panels (hereinafter also organic EL display panels) in which organic electroluminescence elements are disposed on a substrate have become widespread as display devices. An organic electroluminescence display panel has high visibility due to using organic electroluminescence elements that emit light, and additionally has excellent shock-resistance due to the elements being entirely solid-state components.
An organic electroluminescence element is a current-driven light-emitting element, in which functional layers, such as a light-emitting layer making use of the organic material electroluminescence effect through recombination of carriers (i.e., of holes and electrons), are stacked between a pair of electrodes, namely an anode and a cathode. Also, an organic EL panel has organic EL elements respectively corresponding to sub-pixels in red (R), green (G), and blue (B). A combination of three sub-pixels R, G, and B forms one pixel.